Jonathan's Dentist Appointment
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Jonathan has a dentist appointment after a chip stuck in his mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Cruz is watching TV at home. Diana and Sue are visiting at his house as a matter of fact. His mom invited them to come over. Diana and Sue are in the kitchen talking to Jonathan's mom. They like to come over his house. Jonathan is currently watching one of his favorite animated show of course. He is currently having nachos.

"Thanks for invited us to come over to your house, Mrs. Cruz" said Sue.

"Anytime, Sue" said Mrs. Cruz. "Jon is watching TV right now"

"What show is he watching?" Diana asked.

"It's one of his favorite animated show" said Mrs. Cruz. "He made nachos so he can enjoy them"

"I hope he doesn't get cheese on his mouth" said Diana.

"He cleans it with a napkin, Diana" said Mrs. Cruz.

They heard him laughing at the TV.

"Jon, make sure you don't get dirty on the couch" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I sure won't, mom" said Jonathan.

"Girls, do you want some nachos?" Mrs. Cruz asked. "We still have some chips and plenty of cheese"

"Sure, Mrs. Cruz" said Sue.

Sue and Diana are eating nachos after they served themselves.

"Nachos are good, ma'am" said Diana. "I hope Jonathan doesn't eat a lot"

"He would get a stomach ache" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Mrs. Cruz.

Jonathan got the chips and ate some. Then, a piece of chip is stuck in between in his teeth as he screams.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Jonathan?" Mrs. Cruz asked. "What's wrong?

He opens his mouth and she sees a chip stuck in between his teeth.

"Look, Sue" said Diana. "A chip is stuck on Jonathan's tooth"

"I see it, Di" said Sue. "That doesn't look good at all"

"I hope he would be okay, girls" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am going to have to take him to the dentist"

"I am sure that he would look at Jonathan's mouth" said Diana.

"I hope so, Diana" said Mrs. Cruz. "In fact, he is going to be fine"

"I agree, Mrs. Cruz" said Sue.

Mrs. Cruz is still looking at her son's mouth. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The Dentist's Office

Jonathan is now at the dentist's office with his mom. He had a chip stuck in his tooth as a matter of fact. Diana and Sue went with them and will wait for him outside. The dentist will be looking at his teeth of course. He will be taking a seat when the dentist. Let's hope that Jonathan will have a good dentist appointment.

"Here we are, girls" said Mrs. Cruz. "The dentist office"

"What is that, Mrs. Cruz?" Sue asked.

"It's where the dentist can check our teeth" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I had my appointment before, Mrs. Cruz" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "In fact, our teeth are straight"

"I am sure that my son will have a good appointment" said Mrs. Cruz. "The doctor will be looking at his teeth"

"I'm not sure if he will get braces" said Sue.

"I don't think he can, Sue" said Mrs. Cruz. "He just got a chip stuck in his tooth"

"Okay, Mrs. Cruz" said Diana. "I don't think I have a chip stick in my mouth"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I usually brushed my teeth all the time"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the dentist came in.

"Jon Cruz" said the dentist calling out.

"That's Jonathan Cruz, sir" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I wanted him to come" said the dentist.

"Alright, sir" said Mrs. Cruz. "Jonathan, would you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, mom" said Jonathan. "I hope I would be okay"

"You will be" said Mrs. Cruz. "I'll be right here with Diana and Sue"

"Okay, mom" said Jonathan.

"Come on now, Jonathan" said the dentist.

He took him to his office and Jonathan took a seat.

"He's going to fine, girls" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I know that, ma'am" said Diana. "It's important to go to the dentist"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I went there for my checkup"

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "I hate getting plaque in my mouth"

"I don't like them at all, Di" said Sue.

Diana, Sue and Mrs. Cruz are sitting outside of the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Dental Crown

Jonathan is in his seat and the dentist came in. He will be checking at Jonathan's tooth of course. When he sees his teeth, he will be putting a dental crown as a matter of fact. Diana, Sue and Mrs. Cruz are waiting outside of the dentist's office by the way. Let's hope that the dentist will put a dental crown on Jonathan's tooth.

"Well, Jonathan, you had a chip stuck in your tooth" said the dentist. "Are you ready for your treatment?"

"You're not going to pull my tooth out, are you?" Jonathan asked.

"No, silly, I am going to put a dental crown on your tooth" said the dentist. "I am going to lower the seat"

He lowers the seat and turns on the light.

"Sir, how long is it going to take?" One of the dentist appointments asked.

"You have to wait until he's done, ma'am" said the dentist.

Outside, Diana, Sue and Mrs. Cruz are waiting as they are sitting down on the chair.

"Jonathan is going to be fine, girls" said Mrs. Cruz. "He's going to have a good dentist appointment"

"I know that, Mrs. Cruz" said Diana.

They saw Jonathan's little brother came in and sat down with his mom.

"Mom, is my big brother going to be okay?" His little brother asked.

"Matthew, he will be" said Mrs. Cruz.

Back inside the dentist's office, the dentist brought the dental crown to put inside Jonathan's mouth.

"Hold still, I'm going to put some kind of glue in the dental crown" said the dentist. "We fixed that broken tooth"

He put glue in the dental crown and puts inside Jonathan's broken tooth.

"There we go now" said the dentist. "We have break the tooth before we put a dental crown"

"Sir, I'm still waiting" said one of the dentist appointments.

"Hold on, ma'am, stay in your seat until you come in" said the dentist"

"All right, sir" said one of the dentist appointments. "I'll go back to my seat"

The dentist went back to continue to fix Jonathan's teeth. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Checking the Teeth

Jonathan is going to be looking at his teeth in the mirror. The dentist has already put a dental crown on his teeth as a matter of fact. He will be using the mirror dental to look inside Jonathan's teeth. He will make sure that if there's any tooth being damaged. Let's hope that the dentist will look at Jonathan's teeth.

"Putting the dental crown in his mouth was a success" said the dentist.

"It sure is, sir" said the dentistry. "Now we need a dental mirror to see if there's any tooth got damaged"

"I have one here" said the dentist.

"Make sure he opens his mouth" said the dentistry.

Jonathan opens his mouth and the dentist puts the dental mirror in it.

"Let's hope he doesn't gag, sir" said the dentistry.

"I hope not, ma'am" said the dentist.

Outside at the dentist's office, Diana, Sue and Mrs. Cruz are sitting down on their seat.

"It's going to be a while to finished his appointment, girls" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I know that, Mrs. Cruz" said Diana. "In fact, we have been here for hours"

"That's true, Di" said Sue. "He'll be finished his appointment soon"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "We are very patient"

"Waiting for my son finishing his dentist appointment" said Mrs. Cruz.

Back at the dentist's office, the dentist is still looking at the teeth.

"I'm not sure if there's any more tooth damage in his mouth, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Keep looking at it, sir" said the dentistry.

"I sure will, ma'am" said the dentist.

He looked at the rest and didn't see any damage.

"The rest of his teeth are fine, ma'am" said the dentist.

"I see about that" said the dentistry. "I think his teeth aren't damaged"

"It wasn't, sir" said the dentistry. "I'm glad that he didn't gag at all"

"Good, I didn't my dental mirror too far" said the dentist. "I did a good job at it"

"You are a good dentist after all" said the dentistry.

The dentist puts his dental mirror away. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Going Home

Jonathan has finished his dentist appointment. He is getting ready to go home with his mom as a matter of fact. Mrs. Cruz, Diana and Sue sat down outside of the dentist's office during his appointment. They have been waiting for him patiently. None of the other teeth were damaged. Let's hope that Jonathan and his mom leaves the dentist's office.

"Girls, my son is done his appointment" said Mrs. Cruz.

"That's great, Mrs. Cruz" said Sue. "We have staying here all day"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "That was a long appointment"

"It is, Di" said Mrs. Cruz. "He already put the dental crown on my son's tooth"

At the dentist's office, Jonathan is getting to leave the office.

"Jonathan, you are free to go now" said the dentist. "Have a wonderful day"

He left the office and came to his mom.

"Jonathan, how was your dentist appointment?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"It was okay, mom" said Jonathan. "The dentist put a dental crown on my mouth"

"Big brother, that was nice that you went to the dentist" said Matthew.

"Thanks, Matthew" said Jonathan. "I would be worried if they pulled my tooth out"

"Let's go now" said Mrs. Cruz.

They went to the car and left.

"So, Mrs. Cruz" said Diana. "We should be careful what we were eating"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Cruz. "We should always brush our teeth"

"I wouldn't get food stuck on my teeth" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I like having my teeth clean"

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Of course, we brush our teeth everyday"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Was the dentist mean to you"

"No, Sue" said Jonathan.

"Good, I thought you were afraid of him" said Sue.

"I'm not" said Jonathan. "He's nice"

"All right" said Sue. "Thanks for bringing us to the dentist office, Mrs. Cruz"

"Anytime, girls" said Mrs. Cruz. "We will get home momentarily"

"Jonathan's dentist appointment was a success" said Diana.

"Yes, Diana" said Mrs. Cruz. "In fact, we are home"

They arrived at home and got out of the car. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Joe's Baby Tooth

The next day at the dentist's office, Jonathan came with his mom for a visit. He is going to chat with the dentist about yesterday's appointment as a matter of fact. Joe is going to have his baby pulled out. He might seem that he is afraid of the dentist. Let's hope that the dentist pulls Joe's baby tooth out.

"Here we are, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "Back at the dentist office"

"Mom, is it okay that I can talk to the dentist?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure" said Mrs. Cruz.

He went there and the dentist sees him.

"Hi, sir, what are you doing today?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm going to pulled Joe's baby tooth" said the dentist. "His mom wants him to come but he's too scared that he would lose his tooth"

"His mom is going to be with him" said Jonathan.

"You can stay outside with your mom if you like" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Jonathan. "You are nice of me"

He left the dentist's office and sat down with his mom.

"Mom, the dentist is going to pull Joe's baby tooth" said Jonathan.

"I heard about that" said Mrs. Cruz.

Then came Joe and his mom as he is frightening to see the dentist.

"Calm down, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "it's going to be fine"

"But I would lose my tooth" said Joe.

"Hi, what's wrong with him?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"He's just scared to see the dentist appointment" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Joe Ramirez" said the dentist. "Come to my office"

At the dentist's office, the dentist is getting ready to pull Joe's baby tooth out.

"So, Joe, I'm ready to pull your baby tooth out of your mouth" said the dentist.

"I'll hold your hand, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez.

He pulled his baby tooth and put a little napkin and wipe off the blood.

"See, Joe it wasn't so bad" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Was it?"

"Ma'am, he is fine now" said the dentist.

"See, you got to be brave when your baby tooth pulls out of your mouth" said Mrs. Ramirez.

Joe and his mom leaves the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Tooth Fairy

Joe had his baby tooth pulled out of his mouth. He was afraid that the doctor would pull it as a matter of fact. He is going to put his tooth under his pillow. The tooth fairy will come over and leaves him $1.00. That's what her job is. Let's hope that Joe will wake up after the tooth fairy comes to his house.

"Joe, I am glad that you lost your baby tooth" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Thanks, mom" said Joe. "I am not afraid not"

"Get ready to go to bed now, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "I want you to put your baby tooth under your pillow"

"I sure will, mom" said Joe. "Good night, mom"

"Good night, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez.

He went to bed and falls asleep. Later in the night, the tooth fairy pops up inside in his room.

"I am here now" said the tooth fairy. "Look at Joe, he has his sunglasses off and fast asleep like a baby"

She took his baby took away and put one dollar under his pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Joe" said the tooth fairy. "I am leaving now"

She disappears in his room. In the morning, Joe puts his sunglasses on and wakes up. Then, he saw one dollar under his pillow and picks it up.

"Mom, look what the tooth fairy got me" said Joe.

He shows her mom a dollar.

"Joe, is that one dollar?" Mrs. Ramirez asked.

"It sure is, mom" said Joe. "In fact, she came out when I was asleep"

"That's nice of her, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "It's too bad that you didn't see her"

"I don't want to wake up when the tooth fairy comes" said Joe.

"I agree with you, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Brush your teeth now because you have to go to school"

"Okay, mom" said Joe.

He brushed his teeth with his toothbrush and a toothpaste. Then, he got his backpack and to the car with his mom.

"Time to go to school" said Mrs. Ramirez.

They left Joe's house and went to school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. New Training Cards

Joe is going to the store to buy some baseball cards. He only has one dollar as the tooth fairy gave it to him when he was asleep as a matter of fact. His mom will bring him to the store after school. He won't be able to buy that it cost more than one dollar. Let's hope that Joe can buy that cost less than one dollar.

"See you later, girls" said Joe.

"So, Joe, how was school today?" Mrs. Ramirez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Joe. "I told that I lost my baby tooth"

"That's nice of you, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "We are going to the store"

"Okay, mom" said Joe. "I only have one dollar to spend"

"That is true, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Don't buy that is cost more than one dollar"

"I sure won't, mom" said Joe.

"That's my son" said Mrs. Ramirez.

They arrived at the store and got out of the car.

"Remember, Joe, buy something that is less than one dollar" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I sure will, mom" said Joe.

He saw a pack of baseball training cards that cost 75 cents.

"Mom, look" said Joe. "The baseball training cost 75 cents"

"I think you have enough money for it, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "In fact, you can buy the training cards since you have one dollar"

"Thanks, mom" said Joe. "I knew you can count on me"

"Anytime, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez.

He brought the baseball training cards.

"Come on, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "We better get in line so we can pay for it"

"All right, mom" said Joe.

They went to the register. Then, Joe pays one dollar for his baseball training cards and got some change.

"I got 25 cents now, mom" said Joe.

"That's great, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Don't lose them by the way"

"I won't lose them, mom" said Joe.

"Good" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Now, let's go to the car and head back home"

They left the store, going to the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Jonathan's Baseball Cards

Joe is going to visit Jonathan's house. He's going to tell him that he brought some baseball cards as a matter of fact. He will be asking that if he has some baseball cards as well. Joe won't go to Jonathan's house without taking his baseball cards with him. Let's hope that Joe will bring his baseball cards to Jonathan's house.

"Joe, do you want to go to Jonathan's house?" Mrs. Ramirez asked.

"Yes, mom" said Joe.

"Get in the car now" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Okay, mom" said Joe.

They got in the car and went to Jonathan's house.

"Here we are, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "We can go inside if you like"

"Sure, mom" said Joe.

They went inside and sees Mrs. Cruz and her son.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz" said Mrs. Ramirez. "How are you doing today?"

"We are doing good" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Joe got some money from the tooth fairy" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I heard about that" said Mrs. Cruz. "Did he spend it?"

"Yes, he did, Mrs. Cruz" said Mrs. Ramirez. "In fact, her brought some new baseball training cards"

"My son has some" said Mrs. Cruz. "Jonathan, can you come downstairs please?"

"Okay, mom" said Jonathan.

He went downstairs and brought his baseball cards.

"Jon, Joe have brought some his baseball cards" said Mrs. Cruz. "Show him your baseball cards"

"Okay, mom" said Jonathan.

He showed them to Joe.

"You have some baseball cards with you?" Joe asked.

"I sure did, Joe" said Jonathan. "I won't be losing my training cards"

"Me either" said Joe. "I usually keep them on my collection"

"Same here" said Jonathan. "I usually collect mine on my box"

"I need one for my baseball cards" said Joe.

"We have one at home, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Oh, okay, mom" said Joe. "I thought we didn't have one"

"We can put them in the box when we get home" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Mrs. Cruz, it was nice to see you"

"Actually, you have your box with you" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Oh, I didn't see it" said Mrs. Ramirez.

Joe puts his baseball cards in the box. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Buying More Cards

Joe is going to buy some more baseball cards. He showed them to his friends as a matter of fact. He made more money since he did his assignment hard. He is going to buy his baseball cards one at a time. He will not try to waste his money. Let's hope that Joe can buy some more baseball cards.

"Mom, it was that Jon saw my baseball cards" said Joe.

"That's great, honey" said Mrs. Ramirez. "I want you to save some money"

"Why, mom?" Joe asked.

"Because you only going to buy one baseball cards without wasting your money" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I will do that, mom" said Joe.

"I am proud of you, honey" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Thanks, mom" said Joe.

At the store, Joe and his mom went inside to buy some more baseball cards.

"I wonder where the baseball cards are at" said Joe.

"I see one, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I can only buy one and that's it" said Joe. "In fact, I don't want to waste my money"

"You have one dollar, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "It cost 75 cents"

"I'll get one, mom" said Joe. "I can only buy one pack of baseball cards"

He brought one and went in line.

"Well, it's now time for pay for your baseball cards" said Mrs. Ramirez.

The cashier scans the baseball cards and Joe pays for it.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier. "Have a good day"

Joe and his mom left the store and went home.

"We are home now, Joe" said Mrs. Ramirez. "You can open your new baseball cards now"

"Thanks, mom" said Joe.

He opened up his new baseball cards and put them in the box with the rest of his cards.

"That was a good thing that I didn't waste my money" said Joe.

"That's wonderful, honey" said Mrs. Ramirez. "Buy only one pack of baseball cards"

"I will remember that now, mom" said Joe.

"Thanks, honey" said Mrs. Ramirez.

She gave her son a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Sue at the Dentist's Office

Sue is getting ready to have her teeth clean at the dentist. The dentist will be looking at her teeth as a matter of fact. Sue is brushing her teeth after she got up from bed. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Let's hope that Sue will get her teeth clean at the dentist's office.

"Sue, get ready to go to the dentist" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "I have already had my clothes on"

"That is great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, we have brush our teeth before we go to the dentist's office"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sue. "Time to go to the dentist's office now"

At the dentist's office, Sue is waiting for the dentist to call her name.

"Sue, will you be okay with the dentist?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

"Good, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "He's going to clean your teeth"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sweetie" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are my daughter"

They saw the dentist came out of the office.

"Susan Rodriguez" said the dentist.

"Sue, you're up" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be careful now"

"I sure am, mom" said Sue.

She went to the dentist's office with her dentist.

"All right, Sue" said the dentist. "Are you ready to clean your teeth?"

"Yes, sir" said Sue. "I will open my mouth"

"Okay, now let's clean your teeth" said the dentist.

Outside at the dentist's office, Principal Rodriguez is reading a magazine while she waits for her daughter to finish her appointment.

"So, is your daughter having a dentist appointment?" A woman asked.

"Yes, she is, ma'am" said Principal Rodriguez. "She will be done any minute"

Back at the dentist's office, the dentist has finished cleaning Sue's teeth.

"Your teeth are now clean, Sue" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Sue. "I won't get dirty teeth again"

"You can go now" said the dentist.

"See you later" said Sue.

Sue and her mom went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Fixing Diana's Teeth

Diana is getting ready to go to the dentist's office. The dentist will put filling on Diana's teeth as a matter of fact. Her teeth will be restored without getting cavities. Her mom will be taking her to the dentist's office. Diana will have to behave herself during her dentist appointment. Let's hope that the dentist will put filling on Diana's teeth.

"Diana, time to get ready to go to the dentist" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I can't go to the dentist without brushing my teeth"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you always have to brush your teeth before going to the dentist"

"I agree with you, mom" said Diana.

After she brushed her teeth. She spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean, mom" said Diana.

"Time to go to the dentist, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They got in to the car and went to the dentist's office. At the dentist's office, they went inside and took the seat to wait for Diana's name to be called.

"Remember what the dentist will to do to your teeth, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I know, mom" said Diana. "Put filling on my teeth"

They saw the dentist calling out for Diana.

"Diana Evans" said the dentist. "You're next"

"Go ahead, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Better behave during your appointment"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

"So, Diana" said the dentist. "How was your day today?"

"It was good, sir" said Diana.

"That's wonderful, Diana" said the dentist. "I will lower the seat so I can put filling on your teeth"

"Restoring my teeth?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Diana" said the dentist. "Stay still"

The dentist began to put filling on her teeth. Later, he raises the seat back up and Diana got off the seat.

"Your teeth are restored now, Diana" said the dentist. "You can go ahead and leave now"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "See you later"

Diana and her mom left the dentist's office and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Trick or Treating

Jonathan and his little brother Matthew are going trick or treating. They are going to the houses that has candies as a matter of fact. They will get a bag and will wear their costumes. They are going to avoid houses that don't have candies and instead they could have such as pennies and apples with razor blades. Let's hope that Jonathan and his brother Matthew will get a lot of candies.

"It's Halloween today, Jonathan" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Is that the one where we go trick or treating, mom?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, honey" said Mrs. Cruz. "In fact, I have your costume ready"

"Thanks, mom" said Jonathan. "My little brother Matthew has his costume"

"That is true, Jonathan" said Mrs. Cruz. "You can look at your costume"

He went to his room and saw his costume.

"Mom, this a best costume" said Jonathan. "You made me a captain costume"

"It was a lot of work, Jonathan" said Mrs. Cruz.

"And my little brother Matthew is dressed as a cowboy" said Jonathan.

"Yes, Jonathan" said Mrs. Cruz. "Put your costume on"

"I sure will, mom" said Jonathan.

He puts his costume on.

"I am dressed, mom" said Jonathan.

"Here comes your little brother now" said Mrs. Cruz.

They saw his little brother Matthew dressed as a cowboy.

"You look good as a cowboy, Matthew" said Jonathan.

"Thanks, Jonathan" said Matthew.

"All right, you two" said Mrs. Cruz. "Time to go trick or treating"

She gave them the bags and went outside.

"Have fun, you two" said Mrs. Cruz.

"We sure will, mom" said Jonathan.

"So, we have to find a house that has candies?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, and we don't want to go to with the one that has apples with razor blades or the one that has pennies" said Jonathan.

They went to the first house and Jonathan rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" they said.

"Great costumes, you two" said the man.

He gave the candies to the boys and left the house. Then, they went to the next house and Matthew rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the boys.

"I love your costumes, boys" said the woman. "Here are some candies for you"

She gave them to the boys.

"Have a great Halloween, boys" said the woman.

"Bye, ma'am" said the boys.

They went to a few more houses and the boys got a lot of candies. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Dentures

Mrs. Cruz is going to take her mom to the dentist appointment known as Jonathan's grandmother. She will have all her teeth pulled out and get dentures as a matter of fact. She will be staying in the dentist office of course. She won't eat anything if she doesn't eat anything. Let's hope that his grandmother will get dentures after all her teeth were pulled out.

"Time for take you to the dentist, mom" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Why?" His grandmother asked.

"You are going to lose all of your teeth" said Mrs. Cruz. "In fact, you will not eat anything when you have no teeth"

"I know that" said his grandmother.

"Okay then" said Mrs. Cruz. "Let's go to the dentist"

"All right, mom" said his grandmother. "Grandson, we will see you later"

"Okay, grandma" said Jonathan. "Bye"

At the dentist's office, Mrs. Cruz and her mom are waiting for the dentist to come.

"Remember, you will get dentures after your teeth are pulled" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I sure will" said his grandmother.

"Mom, it's going to be okay" said Mrs. Cruz.

They saw the dentist called out her mom.

"Mom, behave yourself" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Sure will" said his grandmother.

She went to the dentist's office and the dentist is getting ready to pull all her teeth.

"Ma'am, stay in your seat" said the dentist. "This would hurt a bit"

He pulls all her teeth from left to right.

"I have no teeth" said his grandmother.

"Don't worry, ma'am" said the dentist. "I have the dentures with me"

"Okay, sir" said his grandmother.

The dentist puts the dentures on her mouth.

"There you go now, ma'am" said the dentist. "You know have dentures on your mouth"

"Thanks, sir" said his grandmother. "I'm sorry that I lost my teeth.

"It's okay, ma'am" said the dentist. "You can go now"

"Okay, sir" said his grandmother. "See you later"

She came out of the dentist's office.

"How was it?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"It was good" said his grandmother. "I have dentures now"

They went to the car and going back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Fixing Diana's Mom's Teeth

Diana and her mom are going to the dentist's office so her mom can have her dentist appointment. The dentist will put filling on her mouth as a matter of fact. He already did that to Diana the other day of course. Diana and her mom have already brushed their teeth before they go. Let's hope that Diana's mom will have a good dentist appointment.

"Time to go now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I am finished brushing my teeth"

"Same here, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, I will get filling on my teeth like the dentist did to yours the other day"

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "Let's go now"

They went to the car and went to the dentist's office.

"Now we can wait for the dentist to call me" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I will be okay when you have an appointment"

They saw the dentist came out of his office and called out Diana's mom.

"Karen Evans, you're next" said the dentist.

"Be careful now, mom" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"So, ma'am, how was your daughter?" The dentist asked.

"She is doing good, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "You put some filling on her before"

"I certainly did, ma'am" said the dentist. "I am going to do yours now"

"Okay, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

He started to put filling on her teeth. Outside, Diana is waiting for her mom to come out of the dentist's office.

"Ma'am, is your mom in the dentist's office?" The man asked.

"Yes, she is, sir" said Diana. "She will be done soon"

"All right, ma'am" said the man. "I will do mine soon"

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

After a while, Diana saw her mom came out of the dentist's office.

"How was it, mom?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to go home now"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

"Thank you for coming over here, ma'am" said the dentist.

Diana and her mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Diana's Grandfather

Diana's grandfather is going to get dentures. He is also Mrs. Evans' father as a matter of fact. He is going lose all his teeth and will get dentures of course. The dentist has already put dentures on Jonathan's grandmother's mouth. He will do the same thing to Diana's grandfather. Let's hope that the dentist will put dentures on Diana's grandfather's mouth.

"Di, I am going to take your grandfather to the dentist" said Mrs. Evans.

"How come, mom?" Diana asked.

"Because he is going to get dentures" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, he will lose of his teeth"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

"Come on, dad, let's take you to the dentist" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, I am worried that I will lose my teeth" said her dad.

They left the house and went to the dentist's office.

"You remember what the dentist will do to your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"Yes, ma'am" said her dad. "He is going to pull all your teeth"

"That is true, dad" said Mrs. Evans. "Be sure that you behave yourself"

"I sure will, ma'am" said her dad.

They saw the dentist came out of his office and calls his name.

"Dad, he is calling you" said Mrs. Evans.

"All right, ma'am" said her dad.

He went in there and took his seat.

"Well, sir, are you ready to get dentures?" The dentist asked.

"Yes, sir" said her dad. "I hope that my teeth are pulled out"

"They sure will, sir" said the dentist. "Time to pull them out"

The dentist pulled all of Diana's grandfather's teeth out of his mouth and puts dentures in there.

"There you go, sir" said the dentist. "Did you like your dentures?"

"I sure did" said her dad.

Outside, Diana's grandfather got out of the office and going to the car.

"Thank you for coming here, ma'am" said the dentist.

"No problem, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "Happy holidays and see you later"

"Bye, ma'am" said the dentist. "And happy holidays to you too"

Mrs. Evans and her dad are driving back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Cleaning Diana's Teeth

Diana is getting ready to have her teeth clean. She will be going back to the dentist's office as a matter of fact. The dentist has already put filling on her mouth of course. Diana will be brushing her teeth good without any plaque. She will always brush her teeth with a toothpaste. Let's hope that Diana will get her teeth clean at the dentist's office.

"Di, time to go to the denitst's office" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I have already brushed my teeth"

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, the dentist will look at your teeth and he can clean it"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

"Okay, Di, let's go to the dentist" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to the car and left home. At the dentist's office, they arrived there, got off the car and went inside.

"Here we are now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thank you for taking me to the dentist's office, mom" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Make sure that you behave yourself"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "I am going to be fine"

"I hope so too, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw the dentist calling out for Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I will be careful, mom" said Diana.

She took her seat and the dentist.

"Welcome back to my office, Di" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana. "You have already put filling on my teeth during my last visit"

"I sure did, Diana" said the dentist. "I will be looking at your teeth now"

"All right, sir" said Diana.

He looks at her teeth and he began cleaning her teeth.

"Stay still as I will clean your teeth" said the dentist"

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

After that, Diana came out of the dentist's office.

"Ma'am, I have cleaned your daughter's teeth" said the dentist.

"That is nice of you, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "We will see you later"

"Bye, you two" said the dentist.

Diana and her mom left the dentist's office and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Nancy at the Dentist's Office

Nancy Porter is getting ready to go to the dentist. She will get filling on her teeth as a matter of fact. She already brushed her teeth before she can go to the dentist of course. Her mom will be taking her to the dentist's office so he can put filling on her mouth. Let's hope that Nancy will get a filling by the dentist.

"Nancy, time to go to the dentist" said Mrs. Porter.

"Okay, mom" said Nancy. "I just finished brushing my teeth"

"That's great honey" said Mrs. Porter. "in fact, the dentist will put filling on your mouth"

"All right, mom" said Nancy.

They went to the car and left home. At the dentist's office, they arrived there and got off the car.

"Here we are, Nancy" said Mrs. Porter. "We are here at the dentist's office"

"Will he look at my teeth, mom?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he will, Nancy" said Mrs. Porter.

"Let's wait for a bit until the dentist comes" said Nancy.

"That is true, honey" said Mrs. Porter.

They saw the dentist calling out for Nancy.

"Nancy Porter" said the dentist.

"He's calling you, honey" said Mrs. Porter.

"Okay, mom" said Nancy. "I will be careful"

She went to the dentist's office and the dentist came.

"So, young lady, you are here to have your appointment" said the dentist.

"Yes, I am, sir" said Nancy.

"That's great, ma'am" said the dentist. "Stay in your seat now as I will put filling your teeth"

"Okay, sir" said Nancy.

The dentist began to put filling on her teeth. Outside of the office, Nancy's mom is waiting for her daughter to come out.

"Ma'am, is your daughter at the dentist office?" A woman asked.

"Yes, she is" said Mrs. Porter. "She will be done soon"

They saw Nancy came out of the dentist's office.

"Ma'am, I have put filling on your daughter's mouth" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Porter. "You are kind"

"See you later, you two" said the dentist.

They went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Getting Braces

The mad scientist boy is going to get braces at the dentist's office. His teeth are not straight as a matter of fact. His mom will take him to the dentist's office of course. The dentist will put brace on that mad scientist boy's mouth. He will not go anywhere the dentist puts braces on his mouth. Let's that the mad scientist boy's will get braces from the dentist.

"Young man, we are going to the dentist" said his mom.

"Why mom?" The mad scientist boy asked.

"Because your teeth look crooked" said his mom. "In fact, you will get braces"

"But my teeth are straight" said the mad scientist boy.

"I don't care, young man" said his mom. "We are going to the dentist and that's final"

The mad scientist boy and his mom went to the car and left home. At the dentist's office, they arrived there and got off the car.

"Here we are, young man" said his mom.

"What is the dentist going to do with my teeth?" The mad scientist boy asked.

"He will put braces on your teeth" said his mom. "The dentist will call you in a few minutes"

They saw the dentist came and called out the mad scientist boy.

"He's calling you, young man" said his mom.

The mad scientist went in there and took his seat.

"So, young man, are you here to get braces?" The dentist asked.

"Yes, sir, I am" said the mad scientist boy.

"Okay, then" said the dentist. "Stay still"

"I sure will, sir" said the mad scientist boy.

Outside, his mom is waiting for her son to come out of the dentist's office.

"Is your son in the dentist's office?" A woman asked.

"Yes, he is, ma'am" said his mom. "He will come out shortly"

They saw her son with his braces.

"Ma'am, your son now has braces" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir for bringing him" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist.

The mad scientist boy and his mom left the dentist's office and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Another Baby Tooth

Nancy's little sister Bridget is getting ready to go to the dentist. She will have her baby tooth being pulled out by the dentist as a matter of fact. She will be staying in her seat when she's at the dentist's office of course. She would be frightened if she would she lose her baby teeth. Let's hope Bridget will get her baby tooth pulled out.

"Sis, you are going to the dentist today with mom" said Nancy.

"Why, Nancy?" Bridget asked.

"Because you are getting your baby tooth pulled out" said Nancy. "In fact, you don't have to be scared"

"All right, sis" said Bridget. "I will be careful"

"Bridget Marie Porter, time to go to the dentist" said Brenda.

"Go with mom now" said Nancy.

"Okay, sis" said Bridget. "See you later"

At the dentist's office, Bridget and her mom went inside and wait for the dentist to call out Bridget.

"Think you're going to be okay, Bridget?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, mom" said Bridget. "The dentist is going to pull out my baby tooth"

"It's going to be fine, Bridget" said Brenda. "The dentist will be here soon"

They saw the dentist calling out Bridget.

"Bridget, he is calling you" said Brenda. "Be careful now"

"I sure will, mom" said Bridget.

She went inside and took her seat.

"So, Bridget, how are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I am doing good, sir" said Bridget.

"That is good, ma'am" said the dentist. "Stay still as I will begin to pull your baby tooth"

"All right, sir" said Bridget.

"This would hurt a bit" said the dentist.

He brought a tooth extraction and pulled Bridget's baby tooth out. Then, he rinses her mouth with water and she spit it out.

"There you go, young lady" said the dentist. "Go back with your mom"

He took Bridget back to her mom.

"Ma'am, I pulled your daughter's baby tooth out of her mouth" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Brenda. "We will see you later"

Bridget and her mom left the dentist and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. The Tooth Fairy Returns

Bridget is now getting ready to go to bed. She has recently lost her baby tooth after the dentist pulls it out from her mouth as a matter of fact. She will put her baby tooth under her pillow of course. She has her pajamas on and going to brush her teeth. Let's hope that the tooth fairy will come over to her house.

"Time for bed now, Bridget" said Brenda.

"Okay, mom" said Bridget. "Time to brush my teeth.

She went to the bathroom, puts her toothpaste in her toothbrush and brushing her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Bridget.

"That's great, Bridget" said Brenda. "In fact, you should brush your teeth everyday"

"I sure can, mom" said Bridget.

She went to the bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Bridget.

"Good night, Bridget" said Brenda.

"I have a baby tooth with me, so the tooth fairy can come over and take care of my tooth" said Bridget.

She put her baby tooth under her pillow and went fast asleep. Later, the tooth fairy appears and see Bridget falling asleep.

"I can see someone fast sleep" said the tooth fairy.

She saw Bridget falling asleep in bed.

"I wonder what's under her pillow" said the tooth fairy.

She looks under the bed and saw a baby tooth that Bridget has.

"I just found a baby tooth" said the tooth fairy. "Here is a present for her"

She puts a present under Bridget's pillow.

"Time to go now" said the tooth fairy. "Sweet dreams, my little one"

The tooth fairy disappears. In the morning, Bridget wakes up in her bed.

"The tooth fairy came here" said Bridget. "I wonder what's under my pillow"

She saw that the tooth fairy gave a new toothbrush.

"A new toothbrush" said Bridget. "I can't wait to show it to my mom"

Bridget shows her new toothbrush that the tooth fairy gave her to her mom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. A Bad Boy at the Dentist's Office

The bad boy is now getting ready to go to the dentist. He is a bully from elementary school as a matter of fact. He is going to get filling for his teeth of course. He has been to detention at his school along with some other bad students. Let's hope that a bad boy will go to the dentist's office and gets filling on his teeth.

"Young man, time to go to the dentist" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you are going to get filling on your teeth" said his mom. "In fact, you have bullied several students in elementary"

"But, mom, I didn't do that on purpose" said a bad boy.

"Well, the principal told me that she saw you bullying the students" said his mom. "Go brush your teeth right now"

He brushed his teeth and his teeth are now clean.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said a bad boy.

"All right, young man" said his mom. "Make sure you behave yourself when the dentist puts filling on your teeth"

"Okay, mom" said a bad boy.

They went to the car and drives to the dentist's office.

"Here we are, young man" said his mom. "The dentist will call you in a few minutes"

They saw a dentist calling out to a bad boy.

"Young man, you're up" said his mom. "Be sure you behave yourself"

He went with the dentist and took his seat.

"So, young man" said the dentist. "How have you been?"  
"I did bad, sir" said a bad boy.

"How come?" The dentist asked.

"Because the teacher took me to detention" said a bad boy.

"Time to put filling on your teeth now" said the dentist.

He began to put filling on that bad boy's teeth.

"All done now, young man" said the dentist. "You can go back with your mom"

He went with his mom and exiting the dentist's office.

"Thank you for taking care of my son's teeth" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist. "See you later"

The bad boy and his mom went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Diana's Grandmother

Diana's grandmother known as her mom's mother is going to get dentures at the dentist's office. She will be going with her daughter as a matter of fact. She will be getting dentures from the dentist of course. She already remembered what to do during her dentist appointment. She will be staying in her seat. Let's hope that Diana's mom's mother will get dentures on her mouth.

"Mom, time to go to the dentist's office" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, I'll be right with you" said her mom.

She went downstairs, and she was ready to go.

"I am all dressed up now" said her mom.

"That's great" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you are getting dentures from the dentist"

"All right then" said her mom.

"Time to go now" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to the car and drove to the dentist's office.

"Here we are now" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thank you for taking me to the dentist's office" said her mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget to behave yourself"

"I sure will" said her mom. "What should I do in the dentist's office?"

"The dentist will put dentures on your mouth" said Mrs. Evans. "The dentist will call for you in a few minutes"

"All right then" said her mom.

Later, they saw a dentist calling out Diana's mom's mother.

"Mom, you're up" said Mrs. Evans.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"So, how is it going, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"It is doing good, sir" said her mom.

"That's nice of you, ma'am" said the dentist. "Stay still as I will put new dentals on your mouth"

"Okay, sir" said her mom.

He brought out the dentures, her mom opens her mouth and the dentist puts it there.

"There you go now, ma'am" said the dentist. "You have dentures now"

She went back with her daughter.

"Thank you for putting dentures on my mom's mouth" said Mrs. Evans.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist. "See you later"

Mrs. Evans and her mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Bully Girl Gets Braces

The bully girl is now getting ready to go to the dentist's office with her mom. She will be getting braces from the dentist as a matter of fact. She is going to stay in the dentist's office of course. She will not allow to leave until the dentist puts on her braces. Let's hope that a bully girl will get braces from the dentist.

"Time to wake up, young lady" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said the bully girl.

She went to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said the bully girl.

"That's great, honey" said her mom. "In fact, you are getting braces"

"Why, mom?" The bully girl asked.

"Because your teeth are not straight" said her mom. "We better take you to the dentist"

At the dentist's office, the bully girl and her mom went inside and took their seat.

"The dentist will call you out in a minute" said her mom.

"All right, mom" said the bully girl.

"That's my daughter" said her mom.

They wait for a bit until the dentist calls out for the bully girl.

"Young lady, he's calling you" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said the bully girl.

She went to the dentist's office and took her seat.

"So, young lady, what have you been doing this week?" The dentist asked.

"I was bullying the kids and I got suspended from school" said the bully girl. "And my mom grounded for a few weeks"

"That was so rude, young lady" said the dentist. "Time to get your braces"

"All right, sir" said the bully girl.

He puts on the braces on her mouth and she look at it in the mirror.

"What do you think about your braces?" The dentist asked.

"It looks perfect" said the bully girl.

"I'm glad you liked it" said the dentist. "Go with your mom now"

"All right, see you later" said the bully girl.

She left the dentist's office with her mom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Old People Loves Dentures

The old people are really love their dentures. The kids' parents are going to see their parents as a matter of fact. They have taken care of their dentures of course. They do not want to forget to put them on by the way. They will always take care of them. Let's hope that their parents will meet their mom and dad.

"Jon, I am going to your grandmother's house" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Okay, mom" said Jon. "Be careful now"

She went to her mom's house.

"It's nice to see you again" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Mrs. Cruz. "In fact, it's been awhile to see you"

"I have been taking of my dentures" said her mom.

"Here comes Mrs. Evans and her mom" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Hi, you two" said Mrs. Evans. "It's great to see you here"

"What have you been up to?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I took my dad to get dentures" said Mrs. Evans. "His old one was broken"

"Did he get a good one, ma'am?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, he did" said Mrs. Evans. "He should be taking care of it"

"Just like I do" said her mom. "We all love our dentures"

"I know they do" said Mrs. Cruz. "I wouldn't let my mom losing her dentures"

"Neither do I" said Mrs. Evans. "They know better"

"I have a glass of water to put my dentures" said her mom.

She put it there and her dentures floats.

"My mom has no dentures now" said Mrs. Evans. "That is the important part to do that"

"My mom will do hers in a bit" said Mrs. Cruz.

Her mom puts her dentures in the glass of water.

"Look, here comes our dad getting their dentures" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw their dads getting their dentures and put them on.

"I am looking good with my dentures" said her dad.

"That's my dad" said Mrs. Cruz. "You did a good job at taking care of it"

Their parents are doing a good job at taking care of their dentures. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Local Bully Boy Gets Braces

A local bully boy is now getting ready to get braces at the dentist's office. His teeth are not straight at all as a matter of fact. The dentist will put braces on his mouth of course. The local bully boy will not be going anywhere during his dentist appointment. Let's hope that a local bully boy will get braces on his mouth.

"Young man, time to go to the dentist" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because your teeth are not straight" said his mom. "In fact, you are getting braces from the dentist"

"All right, mom" said a local bully boy.

"Time to go now, young man" said his mom.

They went to the car and drove to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"Remember what to do, young man" said his mom.

"What is it, mom?" A local bully boy asked.

"Stay in your seat when you are getting braces" said his mom. "Do not leave your seat until the dentist tells you to"

"I sure will, mom" said a local bully boy. "I am a bad boy since I bullied the students at middle school"

They saw the dentist calling out to a local bully boy.

"Young man, he is calling you" said his mom.

The local bully boy went with the dentist and took his seat.

"So, young man, what do you do, all day?" The dentist asked.

"I was bullying the students at middle school" said a local bully boy. "I am a bully after all"

"That is disrespectful, young man" said the dentist. "You shouldn't bully the kids at all"

"I want to bully whatever I want" said a local bully boy.

"Time to put braces on your mouth" said the dentist.

He put the braces on that local bully boy's mouth and came out.

"Ma'am, your son is finished" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist.

The local bully boy and his mom went back home from the dentist. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Mrs Jean at the Dentist's Office

Mrs. Jean is now getting ready to go to the dentist to have her teeth clean. She has been brushing her teeth everyday as a matter of fact. The dentist will remember which one to clean of course. Her daughter will be staying outside of the office without going in. Let's hope that Mrs. Jean will have her teeth clean from the dentist.

"Good morning, mom" said Morgan.

"Good morning, honey" said Mrs. Jean. "I have a dentist appointment"

"Are we going to the dentist's office?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, honey" said Mrs. Jean. "In fact, the dentist will get my teeth clean"

"All right, mom" said Morgan.

"Time to go to the dentist's office now" said Mrs. Jean.

"Okay, mom" said Morgan.

Mrs. Jean and her daughter left the house and went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"Be sure that you stay in your seat outside when the dentist cleans my teeth" said Mrs. Jean.

"I sure will, mom" said Morgan.

"That's my daughter" said Mrs. Jean. "Hopefully the dentist will be calling out in a few minutes"

"That is true, mom" said Morgan. "I will not be going anywhere"

They saw the dentist calling out for Mrs. Jean.

"Mom, the dentist is here" said Morgan.

"Stay here, honey" said Mrs. Jean. "It won't be that long"

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"So, ma'am, how are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"It was good, sir" said Mrs. Jean. "The students were behaving in my class"

"How nice of them, ma'am" said the dentist. "I already some of them a few weeks ago"

"I didn't know it" said Mrs. Jean.

"Now you will remember, ma'am" said the dentist. "Time to clean your teeth"

He began cleaning the teeth and puts out a food stuck on her mouth. Then, Mrs. Jean, rinse her mouth and her teeth are all clean.

"You are all set to go, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Mrs. Jean.

She left the dentist's office with her daughter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. New Dentures

Mrs. Evans' mom is getting ready to get new dentures. Her old one has been busted as a matter of fact. She will be going to the dentist's office of course. Her mom will remember what to do during her dentist appointment. She will have to behave herself and stay in her seat. Let's hope that her mom will get a brand-new denture.

"Mom, time to go to the dentist's office" said Mrs. Evans.

"I'll be right there" said her mom.

She went down stairs and she see her daughter.

"There you are, mom" said Mrs. Evans.

"Sorry that I took too long" said her mom.

"It's okay, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you are getting new dentures"

"That is true" said her mom.

"Your dentures look old now" said Mrs. Evans. "It is falling apart"

"I can see it now" said her mom.

Mrs. Evans takes her mom to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"The dentist will be calling you in a few minutes" said Mrs. Evans.

"All right" said her mom. "We will be waiting for a while"

"It's important to go to the dentist's office" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw the dentist calling out to her mom.

"The dentist is calling you" said Mrs. Evans.

She went with the dentist.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" The dentist asked.

"I have been taking care of my granddaughter" said her mom.

"Was she doing good?" The dentist asked.

"Yes, she was" said her mom.

"That's nice to see her" said the dentist. "Time to get you some new dentures"

"Okay, sir" said her mom.

He took the old denture out of her mouth and threw it away with the other old dentures. Then, he got out the new one and put it on her mouth.

"What do you think, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"I like it, sir" said her mom.

"That's good, ma'am" said the dentist. "Have a wonderful day"

Mrs. Evans and her mom went home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Taking Care of Dentures

Mrs. Evans and her mom are now back home from the dentist's office. Her mom had got her new dentures as a matter of fact. She will be taking care of her new dentures of course. She will remember what do with it. She will put her dentures on the cup of water. Let's hope that everyone will like her new dentures.

"We are home now, mom" said Mrs. Evans.

"That's good" said her mom.

"How was your dentist appointment, mom?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good" said her mom. "In fact, I have been behaving on my appointment"

"That is great, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "Good thing that you didn't do anything bad"

"I did not" said her mom. "Here comes my husband"

"Hi, you two" said her dad.

"Hi, dad" said Mrs. Evans. "My mom got new dentures"

"Can I see it?" Her dad asked.

"Sure, you can" said Mrs. Evans.

Her mom opens her mouth and her husband saw her new dentures.

"Did you like it?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did" said her husband. "I have my dentures as well"

He opens his mouth and they saw it.

"You have a good denture, dad" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks" said her dad. "I am sorry that my wife broke her old one"

"It's okay, dad" said Mrs. Evans. "Accidents will happen"

"Hey, did you see my new dentures?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "It's almost past bedtime"

She went to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Mrs. Evans.

"That's nice" said her dad. "I don't think we can brush our teeth with our dentures"

"Just put them in the glass of water" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will" said her dad.

They took their dentures out of their mouth and put them in the glass of water.

"Time for bed now" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night" said her mom.

"Good night, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Math Test

Jon and his friends are now getting ready to do the math test. They have been studying it for the test as a matter of fact. They will be doing hard on the test of course. They will remember what to do of course. They will do all the questions on their math test. Let's hope that Jon and his friends will do good on the math test.

"Have a great day at school, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "See you later"

His mom left his school and went to work.

"Hi, you three" said Jon.

"Hi, Jon" said Diana. "Did you study for the math test"

"I sure did" said Jon. "In fact, we have been studying hard for the test"

"That is true, Jon" said Sue. "We will always study before we can take the test"

"I know that, Sue" said Jon. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Jon" said Diana.

Jon and his friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Nancy.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Jon.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Jon.

"That's good, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Jon.

Mrs. Jean gave the math test to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Jon.

Later, Jon and his friends turned their math test in to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Jon.

"That's good" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade your test soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Jon.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

"on and his friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, Jon" said Nancy. "We didn't miss a single question"

"I know that" said Jon. "We worked hard though"

Jon and his friends are now waiting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Filling on the Upper Molar

Mrs. Jean is now getting ready to go to the dentist's office. She did a good job on her last visit as a matter of fact. She will have filling on her upper molar of course. Her daughter will be staying outside of the dentist's office during her appointment. Let's hope that she will do good on her next dentist appointment.

"Good morning, mom" said Morgan.

"Good morning, honey" said Mrs. Jean. "I have a dentist appointment"

"That's good, mom" said Morgan. "In fact, you did a good job on your last visit"

"That is true, Morgan" said Mrs. Jean. "I will do good on my next one"

"What is the next one, mom?" Morgan asked.

"I will have filling on my upper molar" said Mrs. Jean.

"Hopefully the dentist will work on that" said Morgan.

"I hope so too, daughter" said Mrs. Jean. "We better go now"

"Okay, mom" said Morgan. "We don't want to be late for the appointment"

"Exactly, honey" said Mrs. Jean.

They left the house and went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"We will be waiting for the dentist to call out" said Mrs. Jean.

"Alright, mom" said Morgan.

They saw the dentist calling out for Mrs. Jean.

"Mom, the dentist is calling you" said Morgan.

"I will be doing good, Morgan" said Mrs. Jean.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How are you doing today, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"It was good, sir" said Mrs. Jean. "I have been working on school and the students behaved themselves at my class"

"That's great, ma'am" said the dentist. "Time to put filling on your upper molar"

"Alright, sir" said Mrs. Jean.

The dentist puts filling on her upper molar"

"There you go, ma'am" said the dentist.

Outside, Morgan saw her mom came out.

"How was it, mom?" Morgan asked.

"It was good, honey" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thank you for coming over, ma'am" said the dentist.

"No problem, sir" said Mrs. Jean. "See you later"

They went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Shopping Before Thanksgiving

Jon is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothbrush out of his mouth and puts his toothbrush away. He will be going to Thanksgiving shopping with his mom as a matter of fact. He doesn't want Thanksgiving without turkey of course. Let's hope that Jon and his mom will buy stuff for Thanksgiving.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow"

"I know, mom" said Jon. "In fact, Thanksgiving will be a good one this year"

"I hope so, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "We need to buy the turkey for Thanksgiving"

"We also need to buy the cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and such" said Jon.

"That's right, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I have them on my list"

"That's good, mom" said Jon. "We would go now"

Later, Jon and his mom arrived at the grocery store. Then, they went inside the store and brought the basket.

"Wow, everyone is buying their Thanksgiving" said Jon.

"I know, honey" said Mrs. Cruz. "Thanksgiving is almost here"

"We should hurry as well" said Jon. "I have the list with me"

"We can't go shopping without it" said Mrs. Cruz. "Let's see what we can find"

They went to the deli and saw a lot of turkeys.

"Mom, the turkey is on sale" said Jon.

"Get it, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

He got the turkey and puts it in the basket.

"The turkey is now off the list" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Now what, mom?" Jon asked.

"We are now going to find the cranberry sauce" said Mrs. Cruz.

They went to go look for it until they found one.

"I found the cranberry sauce" said Matthew.

"I didn't know my brother found one" said Jon. "Put it in the basket"

He puts the cranberry sauce in the basket, and they find the rest.

"Good shopping today" said Jon. "Just what we need for Thanksgiving"

"We just found everything on our list" said Mrs. Cruz.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Mrs Cruz at the Dentist's Office

Jon and his mom are getting ready to go to the dentist's office. His mom will be having a dentist appointment as a matter of fact. She did good on her last visit of course. She already remembers what to do during her appointment. She will be staying in her seat until she is done. Let's hope that his mom will enjoy her dentist appointment.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "We are going to the dentist's office.

"I know, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I did a good job on our last visit"

"Yes, you did" said Mrs. Cruz. "We better go brush our teeth"

"Okay, mom" said Jon.

They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now" said Jon.

"They sure are, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "Time to go to the dentist's office now"

Jon and his mom left home and went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"We will stay here until the dentist calls me" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Alright, mom" said Jon. "Let's wait for a bit"

They saw the dentist calling out to his mom.

"Mom, the dentist is here" said Jon.

"Stay right here, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"Welcome back to the dentist, ma'am" said the dentist. "How was everything going?"

"It was good, sir" said Mrs. Cruz. "My son did a good job on our last visit"

"That's great, ma'am" said the dentist. "Time to clean your teeth now"

"Alright, sir" said Mrs. Cruz.

She opened her mouth and the dentist began cleaning her teeth.

"We will be done soon" said the dentist.

Outside, Jon is waiting for his mom to come out.

"I hope you are done with your appointment" said Jon.

He saw his mom came out with the dentist.

"Thank you for my cleaning teeth, sir" said Mrs. Cruz.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist. "See you later"

Jon and his mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Christmas Party Planning

Jon and his friends are having a great day at school. They are planning to have a Christmas party at his house as a matter of fact. His friends are invited to come over of course. They are on the nice list all year by the way. There will be a good Christmas party for them. Let's hope that Jon and his friends will plan for a Christmas party.

"Great day at school for us today" said Jon.

"It sure was, Jon" said Diana. "We are done for a few weeks"

"That is true, Di" said Jon. "In fact, we are going to have a winter break"

"We will have Christmas and New Year's Day" said Sue.

"Of course, we will" said Jon. "We will be going home soon"

Later, they heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"See you in the new year, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Bye, ma'am" said Jon.

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over" said Jon.

"It sure is, Jon" said Diana. "We won't be back until the new year"

"Time to go home now" said Jon.

They went back home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Jon.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"It was good, mom" said Jon. "We are planning to have a Christmas party here"

"That's nice of you, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I will be making ham for the party"

"That is a great idea, mom" said Jon.

"We don't want to have Christmas without ham" said Mrs. Cruz.

"We can open our Christmas presents as well" said Jon.

"Are your friends invited for the party?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"They sure are, mom" said Jon. "We are on the nice list all year"

"Santa will come over to our house" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Matthew is also on the nice list" said Jon. "We will be asleep when Santa comes"

"We already decorated for the party" said Mrs. Cruz.

The Christmas party at Jon's house has been planned. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Christmas

Jon has set up the Christmas party on Christmas Eve. He invited his friends to come to the party as a matter of fact. The Christmas party was a great one last year of course. Jon and his friends are on the nice list all year. He will receive Christmas presents from Santa. Let's hope that the Christmas party will be a success.

"All done, mom" said Jon. "That was a lot of work"

"It sure is, honey" said Mrs. Cruz. "Did you invite your friends to the party"

"I sure did, mom" said Jon. "In fact, the Christmas party will be a great one this year"

"I am making Christmas cookies right now" said Mrs. Cruz.

"I will save them for Santa" said Jon.

He saw his friends came inside.

"Hi, Jon" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Jon. "I'm glad you came"

"Thanks, Jon" said Diana. "Here come the rest"

"Nice party you have, Jon" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Jon.

After his friends came, the Christmas has begun.

"I like the Christmas party" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Jon. "Everyone is all here"

"That is true, Jon" said Diana. "We are also on the nice list"

"Santa will come to our house" said Sue.

"He comes when we are falling asleep" said Jon.

"Exactly, Jon" said Diana.

"Here comes mom with the cookies" said Jon.

They saw his mom bringing the cookies.

"The Santa cookie is for Santa" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Alright, mom" said Jon.

They brought the cookies and ate them.

"Good cookies, Jon" said Sue. "I like them"

"I'm glad you do, Sue" said Jon.

Later after Christmas party on Christmas Day, Jon wakes up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

"Jon, can you come downstairs?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon.

He came downstairs and saw the Christmas presents that he got from Santa.

"Merry Christmas, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Thanks, mom" said Jon.

He opened his Christmas present and it was a bible book. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Kwanzaa Ending Party

Jon is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away. He will be celebrating the end of Kwanzaa as a matter of fact. He knows that Kwanzaa is communist of course. Let's hope that Jon and his friends will celebrate the end of Kwanzaa.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call brother, Jon?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "Matthew, breakfast is ready"

"I'll be right there, Jon" said Matthew.

"Okay, Matthew" said Jon.

Matthew came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Jon?" Matthew asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Jon.

"I like having French toast" said Matthew.

"Same here" said Jon. "Let's eat.

After breakfast, Jon saw his friends came over.

"Hi, Jon" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Jon.

"How are you doing today?" Sue asked.

"I'm doing good, Sue" said Jon.

"That's great, Jon" said Sue. "Are we celebrating the end of Kwanzaa?"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Jon. "I don't like Kwanzaa"

"Me either, Jon" said Nancy. "Kwanzaa is communist"

"I know that, Nancy" said Jon. "I hate that holiday"

"Same here, Jon" said Diana. "I hope it will end soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Jon. "We are also not communist"

"Exactly, Jon" said Sue. "We already know who created that holiday"

"It is created by that communist man" said Jon. "We prefer other holidays"

"Good Kwanzaa ending party, Jon" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Jon. "I have been decorating last night"

"It was a lot of work, Jon" said Nancy. "I am sure that everybody doesn't celebrate"

"I won't be celebrating Kwanzaa at all" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Jon. "We all won't be"

The Kwanzaa ending celebration party is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. New Pharmacy Opens

Jon is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away. He will be going to the new pharmacy as a matter of fact. The new pharmacy has been opened recently of course. Let's hope that Jon will be going to the new pharmacy.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your siblings to come downstairs?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there" said Matthew.

"Okay, you two" said Jon.

They came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Matthew asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Jon.

"I like having waffles" said Matthew.

"Same here" said Jon. "We better eat now"

After breakfast, Jon and his siblings put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Jon?" Matthew asked.

"We are going to the new pharmacy" said Jon. "It opened recently"

"I have never been there before" said Matthew.

At the new pharmacy, Jon and his siblings went inside.

"Here we are now" said Jon.

"That place looks huge" said Matthew.

"I know, Matthew" said Jon. "There's a lot of people inside"

"Are you getting a prescription medication?" Matthew asked.

"I sure am" said Jon. "You and your sister are too young to get one"

"Alright, Jon" said Matthew.

Jon went in line for a few minutes until he sees the pharmacist.

"Hello" said the pharmacist. "Are you here to get the prescription medication?"

"Yes, I am, ma'am" said Jon. "I usually take pills everyday"

"That's good, sir" said the pharmacist. "Your pills will be ready soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Jon. "I really want one"

"Did you get the prescription medication?" Matthew asked.

"I sure did, Matthew" said Jon. "They will give me the pills soon"

Jon and his siblings went back home from the new pharmacy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Bad Pharmacy Closes

Jon is now waking up in his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and his toothbrush away. He wants the bad pharmacy to be close as a matter of fact. He does not like that pharmacy at all of course. Let's hope that the bad pharmacy will be closed for good.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your brother, Jon?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "Matthew, breakfast is ready"

"I'll be right there, Jon" said Matthew.

"Okay, Matthew" said Jon.

His brother came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Matthew asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Jon.

"I like having French toast" said Matthew.

"Same here" said Jon. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, Jon and Matthew are getting to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Matthew asked.

"There is a bad pharmacy in our area, Matthew" said Jon.

"That can't be good" said Matthew.

"It isn't, Matthew" said Jon.

"Can I take you there?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"Yes, mom" said Jon. "It needs to close"

They left the house and went to the bad pharmacy.

"They have a lot of bad stuff here" said Jon.

"I better call the police" said Mrs. Cruz.

She called the police on her phone.

"A bad pharmacy, ma'am?" The police asked.

"Yes, sir" said Mrs. Cruz.

"We are on our way, ma'am" said the police.

They arrived there and arrested the bad owner.

"Why did you arrest me?" The bad owner asked.

"Because you are opening the bad pharmacy" said the police.

They took the bad owner away.

"He is gone now, you two" said Mrs. Cruz.

"Yes, mom" said Jon. "The bad pharmacy is now closed"

"I'm glad that's over" said Matthew.

They don't want another bad pharmacy to open. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Bad Owner Charged

The bad owner is now at the courthouse after his bad pharmacy store was shutdown. He was arrested by the police as a matter of fact. He will not be going anywhere during the trial of course. He will be charged by the judged. Everyone will be there and they will be quiet. Let's hope that the bad owner will be charged by the judge.

"Where am I?" The bad owner asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are at the courthouse, sir" said the DA. "In fact, the police have arrest you and took you to jail"

"How long will I be in here?" The bad owner asked.

"Until the trial is over, sir" said the DA.

They saw everyone entering the courthouse and took their seats.

"Welcome, everyone" said the judge. "Today, we are going to have a trial of a bad owner owns a bad pharmacy"

"He is the one where he opens the bad stores" said the DA.

"Exactly, sir" said the judge. "He will not be opening anymore bad stores again"

"The bad pharmacy was the last one that he owned" said the DA.

"The bad pharmacy is now gone out of business" said the judge. "We have pictures that we took the other day"

They showed everyone the bad pharmacy that the bad owner owns.

"Did you see that bad pharmacy, everyone?" The DA asked. "He is not going to open another bad pharmacy soon"

"This bad owner is now charged for opening bad places" said the judge.

They saw the prison bus arrived at the courthouse.

"It is time get on the bus, sir" said the DA.

"Why" The bad owner asked.

"You were opening the bad pharmacy store" said the DA. "Get on the bus or else"

The bad owner went to the bus and left the courthouse.

"Is he gone now?" The judge asked.

"Yes, he is" said the DA. "I don't want to see him again"

"Case has been closed" said the judge.

Everyone is now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Dad Gets His Teeth Cleaned

Jon's dad is getting ready for his dentist appointment. He will have to brush his teeth as a matter of fact. He doesn't want his teeth to get dirty of course. He will be getting his teeth at the dentist's office by the way. Jon will be waiting for his dad outside. Let's hope that Jon's dad will have his teeth clean.

"I have a dentist appointment today, Jon" said his dad. "Will you like to come with me?"

"I sure am, dad" said Jon.

"That's good, son" said his dad. "In fact, I am going to get my teeth clean"

"We better go brush our teeth" said Jon.

"Good idea, son" said his dad.

Jon and his dad went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are now clean, dad" said Jon.

"They sure are, son" said his dad. "Time to go to the dentist's office"

At the dentist's office, Jon and his dad went inside and took their seats.

"How long are we going to be here?" Jon asked.

"Until the dentist calls me" said his dad.

They saw the dentist calling out to Jon's dad.

"He is calling you, dad" said Jon.

"I'll be careful, son" said his dad.

He went with the dentist and took his seat.

"How are you doing today, sir?" The dentist asked.

"I am doing good, sir" said his dad.

"That is good, sir" said the dentist. "I am going to clean your teeth now"

"Alright, sir" said his dad.

The dentist began to clean Jon's dad's teeth.

"This will be a while, sir" said the dentist.

Later, Jon is waiting for his dad to come out.

"Is your dad in there?" The woman asked.

"He is, ma'am" said Jon. "He will be out soon"

They saw his dad came out of the dentist's office.

"Your dad's teeth look perfect" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Jon. "You are nice"

Jon and his dad went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. The Other Grandpa

The other grandpa is now getting ready to have new dentures. His old one is broken as a matter of fact. He will be going to the dentist's office of course. The dentist will be finding the new dentures for the other grandpa by the way. His grandson will be staying outside. Let's hope that the dentist will find a new denture for the other grandpa.

"Your denture is broken, grandpa" said his grandson.

"I know that, grandson" said the other grandpa. "In fact, I am going to get my new dentures soon"

"That is good, grandpa" said his grandson. "I have to go brush my teeth"

"Hurry up, my grandson" said the other grandpa.

His grandson went to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, grandpa" said his grandson.

"Let's go to the dentist's office now" said the other grandpa.

At the dentist's office, the other grandpa and his grandson went inside and took their seats.

"How long are we going to be here?" His grandson asked.

"Until the dentist calls me" said the other grandpa.

They saw the dentist calling out to the other grandpa.

"He is calling you, grandpa" said his grandson.

His grandpa went with the dentist and took his seat.

"How are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good, sir" said the other grandpa.

"That is great" said the dentist. "I am going to look for new dentures"

He began looking for new dentures. He continues to search it until he found one.

"There you go, sir" said the dentist. "A brand-new denture"

He put the new dentures on the other grandpa's mouth.

"What do you think?" The dentist asked.

"It looks good, sir" said the other grandpa.

Outside of the dentist's office, his grandson waits for his grandpa until he comes out.

"Your grandpa got new dentures, young man" said the dentist.

"That's nice of you, sir" said his grandson.

The other grandpa likes his new dentures. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Diana's Wisdom Teeth

Diana is now getting to have her wisdom teeth fixed. The wisdom teeth are bothering Diana as a matter of fact. The dentist will remove one of the wisdom teeth of course. It will be a while to have her teeth fixed by the way. Diana will stay at the dentist's office. Let's hope that Diana's wisdom teeth will be fixed.

"Time to go to the dentist's office, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"I won't forget, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

Diana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Diana.

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to go to the dentist's office.

Diana and her mom went to the dentist's office and took their seats.

"How long will my wisdom teeth be removed?" Diana asked.

"About a couple of minutes or so, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana. "We will stay here until the dentist comes"

They saw the dentist calling out to Diana.

"The dentist is calling you, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Be careful now"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How are you doing today, Di?" The dentist asked.

"It is good, sir" said Diana.

"Get ready now" said the dentist. "I am going to remove your wisdom teeth"

He went inside Diana's mouth and began cutting it to take out her wisdom teeth.

"Came down now" said the dentist. "It is going to be okay"

Diana's mom is waiting for her daughter outside.

"Is your daughter inside the dentist's office?" The woman asked.

"She is, ma'am" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw Diana came out of the dentist's office as she holds an ice pack.

"Your daughter's wisdom teeth are removed" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

They went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Braces

A local boy is now getting ready to get braces. His teeth were not straight as a matter of fact. The dentist will put braces on his mouth of course. He will be getting braces at the dentist's office by the way. It will be a while for him getting braces. Let's hope that a local boy will be getting braces at the dentist's office.

"Time to go to the dentist's office" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said a local boy. "I need to go brush my teeth"

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said a local boy.

"That's great, honey" said his mom. "You need to get braces today"

"How come, mom?" A local boy asked.

"Because your teeth aren't straight" said his mom. "This is why we are going to the dentist's office"

At the dentist's office, a local boy and his mom went inside and took their seats.

"We are now, honey" said his mom.

"How long are we going to be here?" A local boy asked.

"Until the dentist calls you" said his mom.

"Alright, mom" said a local boy.

They saw the dentist calling out to her son.

"He is calling you now" said his mom.

A local boy went with the dentist and took his seat.

"How are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good, sir" said a local boy.

"That is good" said the dentist. "I'm going to put braces on your mouth"

"Okay, sir" said a local boy.

The dentist put braces on a local boy's mouth.

"What do you think about your braces?" The dentist asked.

"That looks good, sir" said a local boy.

"That is good" said the dentist.

They came out of the dentist's office.

"Your son got braces" said the dentist.

"That's nice of you, sir" said his mom.

"No problem" said the dentist. "See you later"

A local boy and his mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Old Man's Dentures

An old man is now getting ready to get new dentures. His old one was broken as a matter of fact. He will be getting a new one of course. He already knew what to do during his dentist's appointment by the way. He will stay in his seat until his appointment ends. Let's hope that an old man will be getting new dentures.

"Time to brush your teeth now" said an old man.

"Okay, grandpa" said his grandson.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

"Did you brush your teeth?" An old man asked.

"I sure did, grandpa" said his grandson. "My teeth are clean"

"That is great" said an old man. "In fact, we brushed our teeth everyday"

"That is true, grandpa" said his grandson.

"We are going to a dentist's office" said an old man.

"Any reason, grandpa?" His grandson asked.

"My old dentures are broken" said an old man.

At the dentist's office, an old man and his grandson went inside and took their seats.

"We are here now" said an old man.

"We will stay here until the dentist calls you" said his grandson.

They saw the dentist calling out to an old man.

"The dentist is calling you, grandpa" said his grandson.

An old man went with the dentist and took his seat.

"How are you today?" The dentist asked.

"I am doing good, sir" said an old man.

"That is good" said the dentist. "I will find you a new denture"

"Thank you, sir" said an old man.

The dentist went to find a new denture for an old man.

"I got you a new denture, sir" said the dentist.

He put the new dentures on to an old man's mouth.

"What do you think, sir?" The dentist asked.

"I liked it, sir" said an old man. "I liked my new dentures"

"I'm glad you liked it, sir" said the dentist. "You are free to go"

An old man and his grandson went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. An Old Woman

An old woman is now getting ready to get new dentures. An old man already got his new one as a matter of fact. Her old one was recently broken of course. She already knew where to get new dentures by the way. She will be getting new dentures at the dentist's office. Let's that an old woman will be getting new dentures.

"Time to go to the dentist's office" said an old woman.

"For what, grandma?" Her granddaughter asked.

"To get my dentures" said an old woman. "In fact, my old one is broken"

"That is bad, grandma" said her granddaughter. "I am about to brush my teeth"

"Hurry up now" said an old woman.

Her granddaughter went to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, grandma" said her granddaughter.

"That is good" said an old woman. "Time to go to the dentist's office"

At the dentist's office, an old woman and granddaughter went inside and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said an old woman.

"How long are we going to be here?" Her granddaughter asked.

"Until the dentist calls me" said an old woman.

They saw the dentist calling out for an old woman.

"The dentist is calling you, grandma" said her granddaughter.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How are you doing today, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good, sir" said an old woman.

"That is good, ma'am" said the dentist. "I am about to find new dentures"

"Okay, sir" said an old woman.

The dentist went to look for new dentures until he found one"

"I found it, ma'am" said the dentist. "Open your mouth"

An old woman opens her mouth and the dentist puts it in.

"What do you think, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"That looks good, sir" said an old woman.

"That is great, ma'am" said the dentist. "I hope you liked your new dentures"

An old woman and her granddaughter went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. A Local Kid

A local kid is now getting ready to go to the dentist. He will be having his teeth clean as a matter of fact. His mom will wait for him outside of course. He always brushed his teeth every day by the way. He will be staying in his seat during his dentist appointment. Let's hope that a local kid will be having his teeth.

"Time to go to the dentist now, young man" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said a local kid. "I'll be right there"

He went to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said a local kid.

"That's good, honey" said his mom. "The dentist will be cleaning your teeth"

"I know that, mom" said a local kid. "In fact, I brushed my teeth every day"

"Let's go now, young man" said his mom.

At the dentist's office, a local kid and his mom went inside and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said his mom.

"How long are we going to be here?" A local kid asked.

"Until the dentist calls you" said his mom.

They saw the dentist calling out to a local boy.

"He is calling you" said his mom. "Be careful now"

A local kid went with the dentist and took a seat.

"How was your day today?" The dentist asked.

"It is good, sir" said a local kid.

"That is good" said the dentist. "I'm going to clean your teeth now"

He brought out the dentist kit and began cleaning a local kid's teeth.

"We will be done shortly" said the dentist.

Outside, his mom is waiting for her son to come out.

"Is he in there?" A woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said his mom. "He needs to get his teeth clean"

They saw a local kid came out with the dentist.

"Your son's teeth are all clean" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said his mom. "That is nice you"

"See you later, you two" said the dentist.

A local kid and his mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Third Baby Tooth

A local boy is getting ready to have his baby tooth pull out. He had his baby tooth when was he a baby as a matter of fact. The dentist will be taking care of his teeth of course. He will be staying in his seat during his appointment by the way. Let's hope that a local boy will be going to the dentist's office to have his baby tooth pulled.

"Time to go now" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said a local boy. "I'll be right there"

He went to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean, mom" said a local boy.

"That is good, honey" said his mom. "You will have your baby tooth pulled"

"I know, mom" said a local boy. "In fact, I had my baby tooth when I was a baby"

"We better go now" said his mom. "You don't to be late for your dentist appointment"

At the dentist's office, a local boy and his mom went inside and took their seats.

"The dentist will be calling you in a few minutes" said his mom.

"Alright, mom" said a local boy.

They saw the dentist calling out to a local boy.

"He is calling you" said his mom.

A local boy went with the dentist and took his seat.

"How are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good, sir" said a local boy.

"That is good" said the dentist. "I'm about to pull out your baby tooth"

"Okay, sir" said a local boy.

The dentist brought the dental extraction and he pulls out a local boy's tooth.

"There you go now" said the dentist.

A local boy exits the office and went with his mom.

"Your son's baby tooth has been pulled" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said his mom. "It was nice to see you"

"Anytime, ma'am" said the dentist. "See you later"

"Bye, sir" said his mom.

A local boy and his mom went back home from the dentist. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Park

Jon is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and put his toothbrush away. He will be going to the park as a matter of fact. He will meet his friends there of course. Let's hope that Jon will meet his friends at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Jon.

"Good morning, Jon" said Mrs. Cruz. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Jon. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your brother?" Mrs. Cruz asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Jon. "Breakfast is ready, Matthew"

"I'll be right there, Jon" said Matthew.

"Okay, Matthew" said Jon.

Matthew came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Matthew asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Jon.

"I like having pancakes" said Matthew.

"Same here" said Jon. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, Jon and Matthew are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Jon?" Matthew asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Jon.

At the park, Jon and Matthew are walking around.

"The weather looks nice" said Jon. "Here come my friends now"

"Hi, Jon" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Jon. "Nice to see you here"

"We are about to drop off our siblings to the playground" said Sue.

"I will drop Matthew off" said Jon.

"Great idea, Jon" said Diana.

Jon and his friends went to the playground to dropped off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground" said Jon.

"We sure will, Jon" said Matthew.

Jon and his friends went to sit on the bench.

"Do we have to keep an eye on our siblings?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Jon" said Nancy. "We don't want the bad kids to make fun of them"

"I'm playing seesaw with my friends" said Matthew.

"That is good" said Jon. "I hoped you liked"

"Thanks, Jon" said Matthew.

"Anytime" said Jon. "Great day for us"

Jon and his friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Sue's Grandmother

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Her mom will be taking her grandma to the dentist's office as a matter of fact. She will be getting new dentures of course. Let's hope that her grandma will be getting new dentures.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Did you brush your teeth today?"

"I sure did, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

"That is nice of you, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am about to take my mom to the dentist"

"How come, mom?" Sue asked.

"Because her old dentures were broken" said Principal Rodriguez.

"That can't be good, mom" said Sue.

They saw her grandma came downstairs.

"There you are, mom" said Principal Rodriguez. "The dentist is about to get you some new dentures"

"That's nice of him, sweetie" said her mom.

At the dentist's office, Principal Rodriguez and her mom went inside and took their seats.

"How long are we going to be here?" Her mom asked.

"Until the dentist calls you" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw the dentist calling out to her mom.

"The dentist is calling you" said Principal Rodriguez.

Her mom went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How is it going, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"I am doing good, sir" said her mom.

"That is good, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said her mom.

"Anytime, ma'am" said the dentist. "I am about to get new dentures"

He went to look for new dentures.

"Where is it?" The dentist asked.

"Just look keeping, sir" said her mom.

The dentist keeps looking until he found one.

"I found it, ma'am" said the dentist. "I will put it on your mouth"

The dentist put the dentures on her mouth.

"Did you like it?" The dentist asked.

"I sure did, sir" said her mom.

"I'm glad you liked it" said the dentist. "You can go now"

Sue's grandmother and her daughter went home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
